Hal Jordan (Green Lantern: The Animated Series)
History Harold "Hal" Jordan is the Green Lantern of sector 2814. Origin The beginning of Hal's career as a Green Lantern is unknown at this time, but it is same to assume that it is similar to the comics. Red Lantern War Hal was flying an experimental jet for his boss Carol Ferris when an earthquake hits Coast City. The earthquake destroys a bridge nearby, endangering a train, so Hal sets the jet in auto-pilot and activates his Green Lantern Green Lantern Ring. Hal creates a new bridge and saves the train; unfortunately, the jet was flying crashes. Returning to Ferris Aircraft, Hal talks to an angry Carol, saying that the earthquake damaged his flying instruments. Calming her down, Hal invites Carol to dinner, to which she reluctantly accepts. Suddenly, Hal's ring recieves a transmission from Appa Ali Apsa , saying that Hal must report to Oa. Hal leaves Ferris Aircraft, saying that he has to pick the jet's hard drive before one of her competitors does. Hal arrives at Oa, meeting up with Kilowog and Salaak , who tell Hal the Guardians are expecting him. The three enter the Guardians's chamber, where the Guardians discuss Hal's rebehavior during a mission in which he physically assaulted an ambassador for his criminal activities. Suddenly, a Green Lantern ring falls in the middle of the chamber, and Hal realizes there must be a dead Lantern out there. Salaak deduces the ring belonged th M'Ten, a Green Lantern from Frontier Space. The Guardians explain that Frontier Space is outside their normal jurisdiction, so they dispatch Green Lanterns there. These Lanterns recieve limited training from their ring, due to the large distance between Frontier Space and Oa. Also, many more Lanterns in Frontier Space are being killed by an unknown assailant. Hal suggests finding whoever is responsible for the killings and stopping them, but Appa Ali Apsa dismisses this course of action, as it takes eighteen months to reach Frontier Space. Ganthet suggests they all take a break so that they can formulate a new plan. Instead of going to the dining hall, Ganthet takes Hal and Kilowog to a hangar containing the Interceptor, a prototype starship. Ganthet tells them that it is the fastest starship ever created, it is powered by the green light of willpower, and contains an artificial intelligence. Hal wants to test it out, but Kilowog stops him, and Ganthet says that use of the Interceptor can only be authorized by the full approval of the Guardians. When Hal asks why did he bring them to the ship, Ganthet merely says that he only took the "scening route." Later, Hal sneaks into the Interceptor, and Kilowog finds him. Instead of stopping him, Kilowog decides to go with Hal. Entering the Interceptor, Hal and Kilowog meet the ship's artificial inteligence, which Hal names Aya. Then, Hal tells Aya they play a game called joyride, giving Aya the coordinates to Frontier Space. The Interceptor then lifts off and leaves the hangar. Suddenly, the Guardians try to stop the Interceptor from leaving Oa. Hal tells Aya to initiate ultra-warp, but Aya replies that she requires to bypass several security protocols. Hal convinces Aya to ignore the protocols, saying that a Green Lantern's life is in danger. Accepting Hal's reasons, Aya initiates ultrawarp, and the Interceptor leaves Oa. The Interceptor falls through an unstable ultra-warp conduit. Switching to manual control, Hal manages to steer the ship and the Interceptor safely reaches Frontier Space. Aya picks up a distress signal from a nearby Power Ring, deducing that the Green Lantern in question is in trouble. Hal pilots the ship towards the distress signal, saying that they are now on a rescue mission. The Interceptor reaches a rocky planet, where Green Lantern Shyir Rev is being attacked by Red Lanterns Razer and Zilius Zox. Hal and Kilowog save Rev, but Hal's ring loses power, forcing Kilowog to defend Rev alone. Hal reaches the Interceptor's engine, a massive Green Power Battery, and recharges his ring. Unleashing a massive energy blast, Hal throws Razer and Zox away from the planet, but the effort causes him to pass out. Later, Hal awakens inside the Interceptor, being helped by Kilowog. Rev is also resting from the battle. Kilowog tells Hal that he won't be on time for his date with Carol, but Hal replies that their duty is to stop the Red Lanterns no matter what or how long it takes.Beware My Power Powers and Abilities Powers *Hal posseses no superhuman powers, but with his Green Lantern Ring , he can do many things that a normal human cannot like fly, create solid light constructs, forcefields, and anything the ring and his imagination will allow him to do. Abilities *'Indomitable Will' *'Green Lantern Ring Mastery': Jordan's constructs are among the most powerful. When he creates them, one often witnesses an "afterburner" behind Jordan of all his stray thoughts unconnected to the job at hand. *'Expert Pilot' Appearances *Beware My Power Part-1 and Part-2 Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *In The Series, Hal Jordan looks like Actor Ryan Reynolds. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Hal_Jordan_(Green_Lantern_Animated_Series) Category:Green Lantern Corps Members (Green Lantern: The Animated Series)